


Staring

by silver_cuffs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, I Wrote This Like 8 Years Ago, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Red-Eyes Black Leather, catching them feels, sexual awakening, slightly Diabolical Jounouchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cuffs/pseuds/silver_cuffs
Summary: Kaiba can't stop staring. He can't help it and it's not his fault.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, I wrote this little ficlet maybe... 8 years ago? I've always been a super lurker but these boys have been my OTP for about 15 years (maybe...longer? shit.) so I figured it was time for me to contribute. 
> 
> I may have posted this on Little_Dragon at some point but I honestly can't remember and I did some revisions on it today, so it's a little different. 
> 
> I think this was also beta'd at some point but I don't have anyone to do that now, so if you see any errors, feel free to let me know! ^^; (do people still use those emojis? idk.)

Something, he knew, was completely not right. Jounouchi never did these things. He was sure of it. Granted, sometimes, he didn’t really pay attention to the other male, but he still felt as if he knew some things about him. And he felt as though he knew enough to know that he wouldn’t do this.

The longer Seto Kaiba stared at the poster, the more and more disturbed he became. While he was slightly concerned about the content of the poster, to be honest, he was definitely more concerned about his reaction to it. He was slowly getting more and more uncomfortable as he stood and stared. He was convinced there was some sort of gravitational field surrounding the poster because he felt himself unable to pull away.

While he stared, he wondered who the hell had allowed for the production of this poster, without Seto knowing about it. Because surely, somewhere along the line, he should have seen the proposal, or… or… heard some sort of whisper about this campaign. Everyone showed him everything. Or at least, they used to. He was the CEO, wasn’t he supposed to have the final say in promotional items? And for that very matter, why hadn’t he heard Yugi and his friends talking about it? Normally they couldn’t shut up, so you would think that they would have blathered on about this as well. The mutt, doing something useful for once. Useful and very captivating.

On the poster that had Seto Kaiba so unbelievably and utterly floored and outright staring, there was a single, blonde headed male. Of course, almost everyone knew who he was. As he so proudly liked to broadcast, he was the runner-up in Duelist Kingdom, and for that matter, fourth place in Battle City. Only insolent people who didn’t pay attention to pop culture wouldn’t know who he was. And maybe, just maybe, that was the exact point of the poster. No matter how successful Duel Monsters was, they would never stop trying to bring in new customers.

Not only was he popular, but he was a recognized and had his own group of dedicated fangirls and now Kaiba could clearly see why. 

He glanced down at Jounouchi’s attire once again, felt moisture pool in his mouth, and he swallowed thickly. The sleek black leather completely and snuggly fit to Jounouchi’s body and smooth black wings gently jutted from Jounouchi’s back, red slitted contacts in his eyes. The only thing off about his appearance and that of Red Eyes Black Dragon was the blonde hair and his skin which was almost white in contrast to the black leather and red backdrop lights. But that did nothing to keep him from looking like a predatory Red Eyes and the territory he was claiming was the Blue Eyes White Dragon he was holding up to his mouth, tongue almost curled around the edge. 

Kaiba wondered where the hell they had gotten his card and who had approved this use for it. Kaiba then tried to convince himself that was why he felt as odd as he did. Someone had broken some cardinal rules in providing that card to Jounouchi. And who had told him to put it in his mouth like that? What exactly, was this poster implying? He had painstakingly made sure that when people saw the Blue Eyes that they instantly thought of his and all he stood for, so again, why did Jounouchi have his card? And why was it in his mouth? His eyes once again flicked from that tongue to the rest of Jounouchi wrapped in leather.

Almost as if to prove the sexual intentions of the poster, Kaiba managed to rip his eyes away from Jounouchi for a moment and he saw there was one of Mai, with a Harpy’s Pet Dragon card tucked down the front of her elegant Harpy Lady costume, a seductive look gracing her features. This, of course, sent nasty images he never wished to see into his mind and he quickly tore his eyes away and once again they landed on Jounouchi. 

He sorely wished that the gravity of the poster would stop pulling him in. It surely wasn’t healthy with the amount of staring he was doing. He was almost certain it was even without blinking. 

After a herculean effort, Kaiba eventually managed to pull himself away, walk out of sight of the poster, and then tried to convince himself nothing had happened. The tightness of his pants and the stiffness of his walking proved him wrong.

Meanwhile, Jounouchi grinned as he dashed out from his hiding spot he had chosen to watch Kaiba see his poster for the first time. In all honesty, he might not have needed to hide. The way Kaiba had been staring at his poster; Kaiba probably wouldn’t have noticed the world ending, much less Jounouchi standing right behind him. Nonetheless, Jounouchi grinned and sprinted away from the poster in the direction Kaiba had gone. He had someone to confront about staring.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it. I have some other works sitting on my hard drive that I might edit and post as well but we shall see. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
